Second Chance
by NatsuHamu
Summary: A hamster's villiage has been torn down in flames. Hamtaro and Oxnard rescue her, but will she ever see her family again?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance  
  
~~~~~  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Mia/Mika is my friend irl, NOT a made up ham ham, just to get THAT  
  
out of the way..^_^" Anycrap, enjoy the story!  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~  
  
The fire roared, as it spread from house to house. Hamsters were   
  
yelling, screaching...infants were crying..  
  
A tan hamster scurried up a hill. Her light violet scarf was  
  
slightly torn, as it whisked away. "NO!" She cried. She jumped up  
  
to reach it, only to tumble down the steep hill.  
  
She opened her eyes. In front of her, were light blue ribbons..  
  
her mothers light blue ribbons.  
  
"M.....mother.." Her soft voice trembled, as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Remembering to fire, she snatched them up, and ran. She had one  
  
thick, dark tan stripe on her head, like her brothers, sisters,  
  
and father.  
  
Ham Villiage was torn apart by the raging fire that day. The only  
  
survivor was the brave, tan ham ham, named Mia.  
  
She curled up beside a rock. Sobbing, she tied her mothers ribbons  
  
on her long fur. "My family..they're...gone.."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note-  
  
BAHAHA! cliff hanger! Will Mia ever find a place to settle down?  
  
Will she find friends, or live alone for ever and ever?  
  
Join in next time, and you SHALL see..  
  
I'd appreaciate reviews, to assure me that people actually read  
  
my work..  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Natsu  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~  
  
Authors note-  
  
Here yao be..next chapter of "Second Chance!" Hope ya'll are  
  
enjoying this! =D  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~  
  
BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!  
  
Laura awoke with a start. "Hmm?" She shut off her alarm clock.  
  
She moaned, and lay down again. Hamtaro opened his eyes, also.  
  
"Laura?" For some reason, Hamtaro was anxious to go to the clubhouse  
  
to day! "C'mon Laura, wake up!" He quickly rattled the bars of his  
  
cage, trying to awake his owner.  
  
Laura kept on slumbering. The tan and orange ham ham jumped onto  
  
his whiz wheel and started running. The sound woke Laura, again.  
  
"Alright!" Hamtaro thought, cheerily.  
  
"Aw, Hamtaro!" Laura cried. "I was asleep.." she sighed, "Oh well,  
  
I guess it doesn't matter..I have to study for the major test on  
  
Monday with Kana at the library, anyway."   
  
Laura quickly put on her white shirt, red vest, and put on her  
  
blue denim skirt."Alright, Hamtaro, I'm heading out! Be good,  
  
don't get into trouble, little guy!" Laura smiled at her hamster,  
  
and rushed out.  
  
"See ya, Laura! I'll be good!" He giggled, and squeezed out of his   
  
cage. He ran behind the dresser, and ran into the secret hole  
  
that Laura didn't know about, which led to the roof. He slid  
  
down the drainpipe, landing on Brandy the dog's head. "Hiya  
  
Brandy! Morning!" He slid off the brown, lazy dog's head. Brandy  
  
was ALWAYS sleeping! "oowahhh.." Brandy lawned. "See ya!" Hamtaro  
  
cried out.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro!" Oxnard's voice rang out. "Hi, Oxy! Ready to go  
  
to the clubhouse?" "You bet!" As the two headed to their home  
  
away from home, Oxnard suddenly said, "Hey, wanna take the long way?  
  
I wanna tell you something!"   
  
"Oh, okay.." Hamtaro replied. As the two finally reached the woods..  
  
"Well apperantly Ham Villiage burned down yesterday," Oxnard  
  
began, "And there were few survivors!"  
  
"Seriously?" Hamtaro said, with a concerned look on his  
  
face. "How did you find out?!"   
  
"Well, I wa-"  
  
"shhh!" Hamtaro interupted. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear...what?" Oxnard said, puzzled.  
  
"That voice!"  
  
"What voi-"  
  
"SHHHH!" Hamtaro said, again.  
  
"Zuzuzu..mother..zu.." A small voice cried out.  
  
"Heke?!" Both Hamtaro and Oxnard tilted their heads. They walked  
  
to the left, and saw a tan hamster, laying against a rock,  
  
sleeping. The sun beat down on her.  
  
"Oh, is s-"  
  
"Not so loud, Oxy! She's asleep!" Hamtaro whispered.  
  
"Uh..right." Oxnard sweatdroped. He was a bit tired of getting  
  
interupted today.  
  
"We should take her to the clubhouse." Hamtaro whispered, in a   
  
concerned tone. "Yeah. You think she's alright?"  
  
"I hope."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note-  
  
Yeeshoo, so far, Mia's run away from her home villiage, in despite  
  
of the fire, and Hamtaro and Oxy have seen Mia, and are taking her  
  
to the clubhouse. Tune in to Chapter 3, and please review!  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chpater 3  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
BAHAHA, Natsu here, and this is chapter 3 of "Second Chance!"  
  
So far...well, you should know that. And if you don't, look at  
  
the past chapters, genious..*pause* MY BIJOU PLUSHIE IS STARING  
  
AT ME, IT IS, IT IS! *cough* Okay, enjoy!  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia opened her eyes, slowly. She was in a room..a neat, clean  
  
room. Beside her, a white hamster, with blue ribbons, sat on  
  
a stool. "Ah! You are awake!" She cried. She had a cute, french  
  
accent. She jumped off the stool, and removed a warm cloth from  
  
Mia's forhead. "Huh..?" Mia replied, weakly. Then she flinched.  
  
Her head hurt, very badly. "Ow..my head.."  
  
"No no no, Do not talk, mesame! It vill make your headache  
  
worse!" The hamster whispered. "I vill go tell zee others you  
  
are awake, you rest vor now, okay?" She exited the room.  
  
She looked at the other clubhouse members. "Vell, she eez avake.  
  
But she has a zplitting headache."   
  
"Aww! Poor ham ham!" Pashmina cried. "Ookyoo, ookwee!" Penelope  
  
agreed. "We should do something nice for her!" Sandy spoke her  
  
thoughts. "Like, make her some soup, or.."  
  
"How about making her a room of her own?" Hamtaro suggested.   
  
"Hey, yeah! It can be blue, and it'll be a great place   
  
where she can sleep! We can give her sunflower seeds in a  
  
basket as a welcome gift!" Oxnard hugged his sunflower seed  
  
tightly.  
  
"Great idea, Oxy! She's quite the ham babe, isn't she?" Stan   
  
smiled.  
  
"Stan..!!" Sandy yelled, in a warning tone.  
  
"Uh...heheh, just kiddin', sis!"  
  
Just as Sandy was opening her mouth to scold Stan, Bijou  
  
cut in.  
  
"No vighting, you two, she haz a headache, remember?"   
  
"Sorry.." The twins apologized.  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open. The attention turned to Mia.  
  
"Hellooo, Ham babe!" Stan went into flirt mode. "The name's Stan,  
  
pleasure to meet you!" He shook his maracas softly.  
  
Mia blushed. "Uhhm..hello.."   
  
"Stan.." Sandy raised her voice, getting ready to snag Stan with  
  
her ribbon.  
  
"Ohh, don't mind them." Hamtaro smiled, "The name's Hamtaro,  
  
and welcome to the clubhouse!"  
  
"Hi Hamtaro!" Mia bowed. "I'm Mia, and thanks for the welcome!"  
  
"So I'm in the clubhouse, huh? Well, thanks for rescuing me.."  
  
"I'm Howdy!" "I'm Dexter!" "Pashmina!" "Ookyoo, ookyoo!" "That's  
  
Penelope!" A million voices spoke up at once.  
  
Mia giggled. "Okay okay!" She reached up to fiddle with her ribbons-  
  
wait!-Where were her ribbons?! "My ribbons!" She cried.  
  
"I have to find my-"  
  
"Oh, here you are! My apologies,I took them off while you vere  
  
sleeping, it zeemed az if you could not zleep az zoundly!" Bijou  
  
rushed in suddenly, from Boss's room, holding them in her  
  
paws.   
  
"Oh. Okay, Thank you.."  
  
"Bijou."  
  
"Right, thanks Bijou!" Mia tied them on, quickly. "And thanks for  
  
looking after me, all of you!" Mia thanked them again.  
  
She paused. Flashbacks of the fire kept running threw her head.  
  
"Mother.." She whispered.  
  
"What?" All the hams asked in unison.  
  
"MY MOTHER!" She sat down, crying.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
woohoo..so, now the hams have planned to make a room for  
  
Mia, and she had a depressing break down. =D Yay! *cough*  
  
again, PLEASE, review, I'm working hard on this! Til next time!  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope what I'm doing is..right..cause  
  
in a way, I have NO idea..XD  
  
Well, thankies, if you've been reading the whole fic so far.  
  
And thanks to Kiki, (my sister. XD) for reviewing, it means  
  
alot to me. XP  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Your..mother?" Bijou asked, exchanging glances with Hamtaro.  
  
"Yes! There was a fire in my villiage and I-" She was soon  
  
interrupted by Oxnard's low voice.  
  
"Fire? Hey! You must have lived in Hamster Villiage..didn't you?"  
  
"Ham Villiage," Boss corrected, "Is that what I've been hearing  
  
about?"  
  
"Yeah.." Mia sniffed. "These are her ribbons..the only keepsake  
  
I have of her.." She untied one, and held it in her paw. "I  
  
miss her..I miss her so much, she was such a big impact on  
  
my life.." She buried her tan face in the velvet ribbon and  
  
sobbed.  
  
"Aww, don't cry, Mia!" Hamtaro rushed to her side. "She might  
  
have survived! I'm sure! If she's as brave as you were in that  
  
fire, I'm positive that she's still out there!" He helped her up.  
  
"Thank you...thank you Hamtaro." Mia forced a smile.   
  
Stan frowned,and whispered to his twin sister, "Aw man, Hamtaro's  
  
flirtin' on the girl before I even had a chance! and she-"  
  
"STAN!" Sandy whispered, hoarsely.  
  
Stan glared at his sister, and ran up to Mia. "Mia, don't you  
  
cry, ham babe! We can go out and search for your mother, if you  
  
want! All ya gotta do is stick with me, and you'll be protected,  
  
through and through!" Stan winked.  
  
"Stan.." Sandy sweatdropped.  
  
Mia smiled,though a tear still trickled down her face. Tears  
  
of joy. Tears of happiness. Tears of hope, that she would  
  
find her mother. "really, Stan?" Mia's eyes glittered.  
  
"Yes, Mia." The striped tiger ham picked up her scarf, in which  
  
Bijou had removed from her earlier. He gave it to her. "Thank  
  
you.." The tan ham quickly jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"I never knew you were so smooth amongst the ladies, cowboy."  
  
Howdy snickered.  
  
"Uh, of course! I mean..well, yeah! Of course im smooth!"  
  
Everyone, except for Stan and Mia, fell down, anime style. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
YEE!! Okay, I'd REALLY like to thank the reviewers..THANK YOUUUU!  
  
^^ gaww, I'm so glad that people actually like my stories..  
  
Well, conting the story, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia had agreed to share a room with Boss that night, seeing as she  
  
had to where to go.   
  
"Boss?" Mia picked her head up from her pillow and looked up at the  
  
ham in his bed.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you think.." She paused, and layed her head down again. "We'll  
  
ever find my mother? For real?"  
  
Boss smiled. "Of course! Stan sure seemed determined.."  
  
Mia smiled, also, and soon, fell into a deep slumber. But as soon  
  
as the sun was up, She padded into Stan's room. The ham hams had  
  
all agreed to sleep in the clubhouse, for they were leaving to  
  
Ham Villiage tomorrow. "Stan?"  
  
"yeah, baby, my soft is a natural soft orange.." Stan snored.  
  
"STAN?" Mia's expression turned to a disgusted frown. "Hello?"  
  
"GAH!!" Stan woke up. He faced Mia. "This isn't Ghost Busters  
  
5.." (A/N-HAHAHAHAHAAAA!! XDD)  
  
"Umm..You had a dream.." She stifled a laugh. "Boss told me   
  
to tell you to start packing." Stan sweatdropped. "Oh..uh, yeah."  
  
Mia shot him one last smile, and tickied out of the room.   
  
Stan quickly packed all he needed into a neat little orange sack  
  
with stripes on it. She tied it around his neck carefully and  
  
met everyone in the main room. Some hams were still packing,  
  
some were tying, and some were talking about the trip. Mia was  
  
soon at Stan's side. "So are you ready, Stan?" She asked.  
  
"You know I am!" Stan said, determined. Maxwell rushed up  
  
to them. "Stan, here's the map of Ham-Villiage. You can be  
  
the tour guide this time." He handed Stan a rolled up paper,  
  
which looked like it had seen better days. He quickly unrolled it,  
  
and saw that Maxwell had marked a few places.  
  
"Lets see, the clubhouse is right there.." Stan jumped on the  
  
main table. "Attention Ham Hams, Our first stop will be at  
  
the Chicka Mountain." He said, proudly.  
  
"Oh no!," Bijou cried, "We have to climb a mountain?"   
  
"Ookyoo.." Penelope whined. "I don't think Penelope likes the  
  
idea of that, either." Pashmina sighed.  
  
"Aw, cheer up, ham hams!" Hamtaro's determined voice rang out,  
  
"We're doing this for Mia, remember? We've been through boats,  
  
and rafts, so I'm sure that we can make it there!"  
  
"Hamtaro's right!" Boss agreed. "Yeah, lets go!" Oxnard cried.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
YAAY! They're off to ham villiage! Next time we tune in, WHERE  
  
will they BE?! =OOO XD bahaha, until next time!  
  
-Natsu  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
WOOHOO! Here's chapter six of your HOPEFULLY fav story, Second Chance!  
  
YAAY! *silence* ...BLARGH.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia sat at a rock on the top of Chicka Mountain. Everyone was  
  
very tired, after climbing all that way. Stan lay beside her,  
  
sunglasses, maracas..  
  
"Stan?" Mia asked suddenly. "Yeah?" He removed his sunglasses.   
  
She paused. "Never mind.." She looked away, hiding her blushing  
  
face.Stan shrugged and put on his sunglasses again. Mia sighed.  
  
For some reason, she was quite attached to Stan, after what  
  
she had done for her.   
  
Boss looked down from Chicka Mountain. "So Mia, how far is it  
  
from here?"  
  
"Well, its through the woods to the left, then.." She paused,  
  
a worried look on her face. "You have to sail to Hamasea island,  
  
then you have to sail to Ham Villiage from there."  
  
"Ohh," Oxnard grumbled, "I'm so tired..and hungry.." "Here, Oxy."  
  
Mia reached into her pack, and pulled out a tin. Inside  
  
were many sunflower seeds. "WOW!" Everyone cried. "I always come  
  
prepared, I'd figure that I should pack a few treats." She  
  
opened up her pack more, revealing many tins, and sacks.  
  
"Woah, Mia, that should totally be enough for like, years!" Sandy  
  
smiled. Mia blushed a light pink. "well..I just like cooking and  
  
stuff.." She laughed. "That's cool!" Oxnard nodded. He picked  
  
a chocolate covered sunflower seed from the open -and very  
  
well decorated- tin. He munched on it. Then smiled. "This is great!"  
  
Soon, everyone was tasting them, and agreeing with Oxnard.  
  
"Yo, ya did a great job on these fabouless treats, babe!" Stan  
  
smiled. "Oh..tha.." Mia couldn't get the words out of her. What was  
  
wrong? "Thank...y-you." She sighed a relieved sigh.  
  
"Anythin' wrong?"   
  
"No..no nothing." Mia shook her head. Was the feeling deep down  
  
in her heart...love? She shook the thought out of her head. NO!  
  
I mean, she just arrived yesterday, and she didn't know much about  
  
him, right?  
  
"You sure? You look troubled, you can tell me.." Stan flirted.  
  
"Stan, its nothing." The hamster got up and walked away. "What?"  
  
Stan followed. "STAN! ITS NOTHING!" Mia hissed. "well, FINE! WE  
  
CAME ALL THIS WAY AND YOU HATE ME?!" Stan glared. Mia, remembering  
  
everything Stan had done for her, broke down crying.  
  
This was all too much for her. Her mother probably needed her help,  
  
and she couldn't do anything, She just yelled at the guy she loved,  
  
and he was the one who organized this.   
  
"Mia..I'm sorry, I don't like to see you cry." a guilty Stan   
  
apologized. "No, Stan, I'm sorry.." Mia wiped away her tears,  
  
quickly. "Just..a nervous breakdown..I'm sorry.." Stan hugged  
  
her. "It's okay..we'll find your mother..I promise." "Thank you."  
  
Mia whispered.  
  
That night, Mia had a nightmare. Scenes of the fire raced  
  
threw her mind. Chasing after her mother...her mothers words..  
  
"Meet me at the hill...I'll be there." When Mia had arrived there,  
  
there were only her ribbons..in which she always wore..  
  
"MOM!" Mia sat up. The Ham Hams were asleep in sleeping bags, their  
  
names written on them. Bijou, who lay beside her, was instantly   
  
awoken by her cry. "Mia?" She whispered.  
  
"Bijou?! Oh...it..it was a dream. All a dream..sorry.." She rested  
  
her head again, sighing.  
  
Bijou's concerned look faded, as she dozed off. But all the ham hams  
  
were awoken, soon after, by rustling in the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
RAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! cliff hanger, yet again..=D WHO is in the bushes?  
  
WHEN will they get to Ham Villiage? WILL they ever find Mia's  
  
mother? Til next Chapter!  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
okay, i doubt this will be the best chapter, cause its almost  
  
midnight, but im trying to get hyper..  
  
Mia: yeah, you're hopped up on teh sucrets! =DD  
  
..*pushes her away* Anycrap, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Stand guard, ham hams.." Hamtaro muttered.   
  
A white ham, that resembled pashmina, but with brown markings  
  
instead of blonde, a band, which was tied at the front of her  
  
neck by a gold clip, and burgandy ribbons emerged from the   
  
bushes. "Wh-who.." Boss stammered.  
  
"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" The hamster's voice asked.   
  
"Vell yez, but ve vould like to know, who are you?" Bijou  
  
said, bravily.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Crissy. I come from Kisuko Lake, which is  
  
just a few miles from here. Again, im sorry." She bowed slightly.  
  
"Can you stay for a bit?" Stan asked, noticing Mia's scared   
  
expression. Mia smiled at him thankfully.  
  
"You all wouldn't mind..?" Crissy asked.  
  
"Not at all, my flowery princess.." Stan flirted.  
  
Mia looked at him, horror and disgust emotions raced through her.  
  
What? What about her? Mia had loved him, and now this?  
  
Stan winked at her, and Crissy giggled. "Ohh, okay.." She gave  
  
Stan a flirty look also, and sat down by the fire.  
  
So they all sat down, Crissy telling stories, and Stan commenting..  
  
Mia watched them both enviously. Stan...how could you do this to   
  
me?! She thought, crossly.  
  
Mia stood up and walked a few steps before Hamtaro asked, "Mia,  
  
where you going?"  
  
"I'm...taking a walk.." She had answered. "Should I come too?"  
  
Crissy and Stan asked at the same time.   
  
Luckily, Mia was turned around, because a tear came to her eye. "No.  
  
I'm fine." Her voice wobbled. Stan frowned. "Ya sure?" He stood  
  
up. Mia turned around, giving Stan a look, 'How could you..?',  
  
and walked off. "She seemed mad.." Pashmina's worried voice  
  
broke the silence. "Ookwee, ookyoo ookwee!" Penelope agreed.  
  
Stan stood there in shock. He followed her, ignoring the calls  
  
of the others, "Stan!! Don't!" "Come back!"  
  
"Mia, im sorry.." "Yes Stan..you should be!" Mia sobbed. "I  
  
really, really loved you, and i thought you liked me back, and..  
  
and now...now.." Mia couldn't finish her sentance. She sobbed  
  
more and more, out of control. "Stan, I want to be alone."  
  
"....alright.." Stan walked off. On the way back to the  
  
camp fire, he picked up flowers for her, as a sign of apology.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
rahaha, so Mia has found out Stan flirts with ANY girl, and yeah,  
  
Stan's gonna try and re-pay her. Til next chapter! :3  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
Sooooo, this story is almost done..And this is one of me best  
  
stories ever. XP So, to Obisidian Dancer, HIIII, YOU RUUULLEE!  
  
And You should REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY read Kiki Pryde's   
  
fic, "Fairytale" its so awesome, but she's sad she's not   
  
getting any reviews, so, pleease, r+r her story! thnaking!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stan picked up orange hibiscut's for Mia. How was he ever going to  
  
repay her now? That Crissy girl had come along and ruined Stan's  
  
perfect chance..he sighed a deep sigh. "Well, these will cheer her  
  
up, i hope." He muttered to no one inperticular.  
  
Mia walked right past him. Ignoring him. She was shunning him. For  
  
now, anyway. "Mia!" Stan called, running after her. She turned  
  
around. "Yeah?!" She blinked. "Here..im really sorry.." He handed  
  
her the flowers and walked away. Mia clutched the flowers.  
  
Now what? How could she forgive him now? Sighing, she saw the  
  
rest of the ham hams were in bed, and Crissy had gone home.  
  
She gave Stan a 'I forgive you' look, and crawled into her  
  
sleeping bag, still hugging the flowers.  
  
----  
  
"Mia? Mia.." Hamtaro's soft voice called her.   
  
"Huh?" Mia sat up. "Oh..morning Hamtaro." She streched. "Ready?  
  
We're sailing to Hamasea island today." Hamtaro smiled.  
  
"Alright!" She looked around. "Hey..where are the others?  
  
"They went to rent a boat, and get some breakfast." Hamtaro  
  
replied, starting up a fire. "Hamtaro, Hamtaro!" Bijou rushed  
  
up to him. "Ve got a boat! Pashmina and ze otherz are on their  
  
vay here vith breakfast." Her french accent was peppy for such  
  
an early morning.  
  
"Okay." Hamtaro and Mia nodded.  
  
A breakfast of berries and walnuts was good enough for Mia. She  
  
was too excited to care! Eventually, Boss came back. "All Hams  
  
on deck!" He announced.  
  
As soon as they reached the docks, they saw their boat. It was  
  
a large one, and a hamster stood on the deck. He greeted them,  
  
as they greeted back.   
  
Mia searched around the dock. All the ham hams were there..but..  
  
where was Stan?  
  
----  
  
The tiger striped ham sat in a field. He had already given Mia some  
  
flowers, but not ones as beautiful as these roses. They were   
  
enclosed in beautiful tissue paper, and a tag, that says "I'm sorry  
  
Mia, please forgive me."   
  
"HONK HOOONKKK!"   
  
Stan heard the sound of a boat taking off. "Huh?" He followed the  
  
sound, and looking through the trees..  
  
"AAHH!! THE BOATT!" Stan yelled. "STAN!" Mia yelled. "MIA!"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Boss yelled. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"  
  
An angry Stan shouted. "I didn't mean it that way.." Boss  
  
muttered under his breath.   
  
The boat drifted off, into the morning fog. Stan sat. "Aww mann!"  
  
He whined.   
  
"Aww, maan." Mia sighed, leaning against the side of the boat.   
  
"WE'LL SEE YOU AT HAM VILLIAGE, AND IF NOT, AT HOME!" Hamtaro's  
  
voice called.  
  
"I'm going to be there, Hamtaro.." Stan muttered.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
YESSSS, YOU'RE FEARING NOWWW!! Stan picked flowers for teh Mia,  
  
but he got left behind on a boat trip. OHH NOESS!!!! =OOOO  
  
grahaha. Til next chapter! =3  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
AIIEE! I decided this story will be around to 10 or 11 chapters,  
  
soo..this is going to be a closing, then the last one shall be  
  
teh finale. =3 I see that Stan has been out of Character a bit,  
  
ya see, I don't pay much attention to him, cause I love teh   
  
Howdy. XD Anyways, yeah, sorry for that. :3  
  
~~~~~  
  
The ham hams jumped off the boat. Their paws sunk in the sand.  
  
"You recognize these parts?" Boss turned to Mia.  
  
"Kind of..I don't travel to Hamasea island much." Mia sighed,  
  
remembering her childhood. So carefree..  
  
"Where are we going to sleep, Boss?" Panda asked, a look of  
  
concern on his face.  
  
"We're not."  
  
"We're not going to sleep?!" All the ham hams yelled in unison.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"well ya see, if Panda'll help me build a raft, or road, we can  
  
travel to Ham villiage in a matter of hours."   
  
"Well.." Panda said, undecidingly. [A/N-That's not a real word,  
  
is it? -.-]  
  
"Alright." He finally decided.   
  
The ham hams all scattered out, searching for wood, and things to  
  
make a raft. "Hey Boss! would this do?" Sandy ran up to him. "Wha-"  
  
Before Boss could finish his sentance, Sandy held out her ribbon wand.  
  
"But Sandy, thats your ribbon!"   
  
"I know Boss man, but Mia totally needs it more than I do." Sandy  
  
fought back. "Well.." Boss took it from her outstreatched paw, and  
  
quickly tied it on to the top of the boat, sort of like a mass.  
  
"Okay Ham Hams, this is the moment.."   
  
Mia took a deep breath. "Hold on.." She walked over to the other side  
  
of the beach. Thinking. of him. "Stan..I'm sorry..why didn't i tell you  
  
i was sorry?!" She sobbed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it ham babe."  
  
"Stan?!" Mia removed her face from her paws and looked behind her,   
  
where Stan stood, shaking his maracas with glee. "Hamha!"  
  
"Oh Stan!" Mia quickly jumped up and buried her face in his fur.  
  
"I'm soo sorry! I just got jealous! Just got jealous..!"  
  
"Like i said, don't worry. I get it all the time.."  
  
"But how did you get here?"  
  
"Well, turns out, my skateboard makes a good one-ham boat. a REALLY  
  
small one ham boat...but a good one none-the-less. right? Besides, I  
  
wouldn't miss this for the world." Stan smirked.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
They bothed walked back to the quiet beach where the other hams were.  
  
"Stan?!" As Stan explained how he got there, something was floating  
  
away in the corner of Hamtaro's eye. "THE RAFT!" He cried, running  
  
after it. Only to realize that he couldn't swim, he ran back.  
  
Mia's eyes watered. "Mia, I'm sorry, i didn't like, totally tie it  
  
down!" Sandy apologized.   
  
Her expression turned determined. "I've come too far to give up now!"  
  
She whispered to herself, then jumped out into the water. "MIA!!"  
  
"MIA!! YOU MUST COME BACK THIZ INZTANT!"  
  
"No! its ok! I'm a good swimmer!" She called. "Then wait for me!" Stan  
  
shouted after her, diving in. "WOAH!!" He shouted. He, as well as all  
  
the other hams, couldn't swim!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry for not updating in a long time, i had this chapter unfinished  
  
for a loong time..again, sorry, but I've been doing homework and  
  
hanging out with CC and Ando and blah blah blah, so, gomen nasai.  
  
^-^'''''  
  
-Natsu/Yami Sparkle  
  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
